


Who did you kill now?

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Midnight Memories [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Geoff is best dad, Jack and Michael are both there for like two seconds, M/M, its a thing I know, no relationship implied but people can platonically sleep with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a  prompt I found on Pinterest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who did you kill now?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "For God's sake,who did you kill this time?"
> 
> It screamed FAHC at me,specially Ryan.Ray being there just worked.So this is technically my first Raywood.
> 
> Hope you like (This ain't betaed)

For fuck’s sake”Geoff took one look at the blood covering Ryan and Ray and groaned, “Who have you killed now?”

“Relax”Ray stated as Ryan moved silently to the fridge, “We lost the cops before coming here.”

“Cops?!”Jack was there,surprised, “This involved cops?”

“Nothing we couldn’t handle,you know that”he smiled as he walked to the kitchen to join Ryan in raiding the fridge.

“But the cops-Ryan,you're supposed to be on a murder break!”the mercenary,who usually had something to say,just looked up and shrugged,before pulling out a diet coke.

“He lost his voice maniacally laughing”Ray explained before another word was said as he too pulled out a coke and closed the door, “But you should have seen it,it was beautiful”

“The laughing or the carnage?”Michael appeared from the his room, “That will probably be on the 7 o'clock news in the morning?”

It was midnight now.Ray remembered and laughed,

“Both.Could you set the DVR,please?I wanna remember it.”

“Sure”Jack smiled went to do so.Ray smiled.

“Thanks.C’mon,Ry,let's go to bed”he pulled on his arm,before looking at the boss, “Night.”

“Good night you two.Get better Ryan”Geoff smiled at them as Michael returned to his room.

The man nodded with a smile over his tired face as the younger pulled him down the hall into the room that was obviously Ray’s but they shared every once in a while.

Geoff heard the door close and sighed.

“What am I going to do with those two?”

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! thanks for reading!
> 
> I am a part of the glorious world of GTA Online.If you want to witness shitty driving for a bit of laughs,Let me know!
> 
> Tumblr: ironfirewindscript


End file.
